


Bonding Exercise

by traumschwinge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traumschwinge/pseuds/traumschwinge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he came over, all Ludwig wanted was spending some time with his best friend and maybe get on better terms with said friend's brother, if at all possible. But soon enough, the brothers start making out in front of him and then, instead of stopping, ask him to participate. </p><p>(It's a PWP, how much story do you expect?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding Exercise

Ludwig was sitting on the fine, Italian couch and did his best to concentrate on the program. When Feliciano had asked him if he wanted to come over and hang out, he hadn’t expected this. He had expected that maybe he could help Lovino getting used to his presence around his brother. After all, he and Feliciano were friends and friends tended to hang out.

But now, Ludwig had to watch Lovino and Feliciano. Making out, he was sure, though he didn’t dare to look up and over to them to confirm the suspicion. It was difficult to ignore the noises they were making. He was positive Feliciano had just moaned. The little twitch he had felt in his pants was testament to that as well.

After a few more minutes of trying--and failing--to ignore the Italy brothers, Ludwig turned his head, just enough to see what was going on. Sometime ago, Feliciano must have slipped onto his brother’s lap, facing him, of course, with his arms around Lovino’s neck. Lovino was holding his younger twin around the hips, giving him a gentle push to grind them together once in a while, eliciting a moan from him every time he did. And their mouths. Both already red and bright and wet from kissing. While Ludwig was watching, Lovino gently bit down on Feliciano’s lower lip, pulling back with it between his teeth, just as he pressed Feliciano’s groin on his own. Ludwig swallowed hard as Feliciano moaned again.

He wondered if he should leave now.

Or rather have left a while ago, when they first had started making out. Surely they could not want him to watch.

And still he couldn’t look away. Lovino had moved on to kissing Feliciano’s jawline, one of his hands sneaking up the shirt Feliciano had been wearing. Was wearing. Ludwig just expected it to be gone before too long. He hadn’t even noticed his jaw drop, until he looked up again to Feliciano’s face and his friend was actually smiling at him when he did. Had it been Francis, Ludwig was sure he would have been winked it. Were they doing this on purpose? For a second, he was too terrified to even move. Breathe, Ludwig, breathe, he told himself, though it didn’t help much. His pants were getting tight.

“Are you going to stare forever, stronzo, or would you care the fuck to join?” Lovino suddenly growled against his brother’s throat. Ludwig had never heard him sound like this ever before. He couldn’t say the disliked it. Not at all.

That just left the question of how Ludwig was supposed to join in. It was difficult enough to figure out how to make out with one person, he had no idea at all how he was supposed to do it with two. That hadn’t been in the manual! And a part of him was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to, anyway. But the mesmerizing view of Feliciano’s chest being revealed button by button prevented him from bolting right that instance.

“Oi, your freaking boyfriend froze up,” Lovino growled, slightly biting down on on Feliciano’s collarbone at the end of the sentence. Feliciano moaned, making Ludwig wish he weren’t wearing pants anymore. “Now what? Is that asshole even still breathing? I’m not hiding a corpse. Again!”

“But...ah, Lovinoooo,” Feliciano whined. He was pressing up against his brother on his own accord by now, trying to get friction of some sort. “Just tell him to come over here and… ahn… sit down next to you.” And the next, horrible, terrifying moment, he turned his big brown eyes to Ludwig and breathed, “You do want to join in, don’t you, Lud? Because I’d really like you to kiss me.”

Ludwig swallowed. He must have moved upon those words, but he had no idea how he ended up next to Lovino, their tights pressed up against each other on the whole length. Feliciano was straddling said legs, a knee pressed against each their groins. He looked up at Feliciano’s face with something pretty much like awe.

“Don’t just stare, stupid potato macho,” Lovino hissed. “Do something. Grab his butt for fuck’s sake or kiss him!” He looked ready to throw his hands up in desperation, hadn’t they been busy with playing with one of Feliciano’s nipples.

Ludwig tentatively reached up to cup Feliciano’s butt with his hands. He had dreamed about this, in the privacy of his own bed but he’d never thought it possible. Feliciano’s butt felt so much better than he had imagined it. After the first few, helpless gropes, he started moving his hands all over the perfect, soft globes, following the movements of Feliciano’s hips. Ludwig couldn’t help but breathing out a hoarse groan when Feliciano’s knee pressed harder against his groin.

“Fucking finally,” Lovino groaned, with his teeth on one of Feliciano’s nipples. His hands were busy further down, fumbling to get Feliciano’s trousers open. As soon as he had them open, he pressed a hand down to the front of Feliciano’s shorts, rubbing against his erection. Feliciano withered. It looked like he was trying to get more and less contact at the same time.

“How would you like your big brother fingering you open?” Lovino asked, pressing open mouthed kisses against Feliciano’s neck. “And show Luddy here how to use his mouth on your nipples first? Doesn’t that sound good?”

All Feliciano could do in response was moan, high and needy, while thrusting his hips forward against Lovino’s hand still pressed against him. Ludwig dipped his hand down the back of Feliciano’s pants and into his shorts. It was marvelous to feel his skin there and if this was a once in a lifetime thing, then Ludwig would remember as much of it as possible. He helped Lovino pulling down Feliciano’s pants and shorts next, before they both slid the shirt down Feliciano’s shoulder while Feliciano shook of his pants one leg at a time. Fully naked now, Feliciano settled between their legs again.

Ludwig had to lean back and just breathe. His eyes ranked all over Feliciano’s body, lingering on his moist red lips for a while, before moving on all over his chest and memorizing the shade of pink of his nipples. Ludwig hesitated for a moment to look further down, down below Feliciano’s flat but not really defined belly, to his already hard cock, jutting proudly from a nest of wiry dark hair. He swallowed against his watering mouth.

“Don’t just stare, dimwit,” Lovino said. He had reached over to a small side table and taken a bottle of lube from its drawer. Ludwig hadn’t even known they had lube stored so conveniently. For a second, he wondered if there were more of those stashes.

He stared only a few heartbeats longer. Then, just as Lovino reached around his brother, Ludwig started to kiss the trail his eyes had just moved, from Feliciano’s lush lips over his perfect chest to breathing a straight line of kisses against his skin, connecting the hardening nipples, before he started to suck at one with increasing power.

Feliciano moaned, a sound drawn out and full of pleasure, although Ludwig couldn’t tell if it was from his tongue pressing up against his nipples or from Lovino toying with his ass. Whatever it was, the sound went straight to Ludwig’s own erection. He had to let go of Feliciano’s hip to rearrange it inside his trousers for a second.

When he looked back up, Feliciano was looking down at him. Their eyes locked for a moment. “You know,” Feliciano panted. “If you want to take it out, I wouldn’t mind.” He even leaned forward, perching one hand on Ludwig’s shoulder to support himself, and used the other to open the button on Ludwig’s trousers. Then, he paused, looking into Ludwig’s eyes again, as if he waited for permission to go further. Ludwig nodded without thinking.

He had to bite down on his lower lip to stifle a groan, when Feliciano pulled his fly open tooth by tooth, too slow and too fast at the same time. Feliciano gasped, when he had the fly open and eased Ludwig’s erection free from his boxers. He licked his lips, tantalizing and slow, the pink tip of his tongue between his red lips moving to moisten them again. Ludwig couldn’t help but watch. Feliciano’s lips quirked into a smile.

That smile didn’t last long, though. Just the same, it became a big O, a long moan escaping Feliciano’s lips. Feliciano shivered, full body, and now held onto Ludwig’s shoulders with a hand each. That didn’t seem to be enough, as he soon leaned forward, resting his chest against Ludwig’s, while all the same pushing his hips back. Ludwig put an arm around the smaller, shivering frame of his friend to support him.

“Are you gonna leave everything to me, bastardo?” Lovino suddenly hissed. “Because if you do, I won’t share with you later.” He grabbed his brother by the hip and shoved him off his leg and onto Ludwig’s lap. “It’s inconvenient like this, I’m not doing that for you.” Ludwig watched him get off the couch, but that was about as much attention as he could divert from Feliciano. He was soon pulled into an open mouthed kiss, that was more of Feliciano panting into his mouth than anything. Mindful of Lovino’s words, Ludwig took up playing with his nipples again.

“Fratello,” Feliciano whined when they broke away for air after a while. “Lud, please, more, I need more, it’s not enough like this, please, more.” He was babbling, his shaking fingers buried deep into the fabric of Ludwig’s shirt, his forehead resting against Ludwig’s neck. Warm breath tingled Ludwig’s skin there. Whenever Feliciano wasn’t talking he was panting and it send shivers down Ludwig’s body every time. His neck was getting wet, it felt like Feliciano was crying, but it didn’t sound like it was from anything but pleasure.

“How about you do something about that, Kartoffelfresser?” Lovino asked. He was standing up again, close behind Feliciano, with his hands on his brother’s hips, obviously rubbing his dick along the cleft on Feliciano’s ass. “Jerk him off. Trust me, there’ll be a reward for you later. Just do it now.” His voice, too, sounded hazy and hoarse with lust. He tried to still play it cool, but the flush of his cheeks and his ragged breath were dead giveaways of his arousal.

Ludwig let one of his hands drop from Feliciano’s nipple to stroke down his belly until he could wrap it around Feliciano’s cock. The tip was already leaking precome. Ludwig smeared some of it all over the head with his thumb. The moan he got in response was reward enough. With his other hand, he took the discarded bottle of lube up and used it to slick up his hand and Feliciano’s cock.

He paused, when Feliciano suddenly stilled and held his breath. Confused, Ludwig looked over Feliciano’s shoulder at Lovino, who was looking down, his face a concentrated frown. A few heartbeats passed. Lovino sighed. He hugged his brother’s upper body. “You alright?”

Feliciano nodded. Too much out of breath, only moans and pants escaped his throat. His body was rigid. It was obvious he forced himself to hold still for a bit. His face was still pressed against the side of Ludwig’s neck, his hands were still clinging to Ludwig’s shirt. But now Lovino had his dick up his ass, and that took a moment to get used to.

A needy moan and a shift of hips told Ludwig and Lovino that Feliciano was ready to go on. He was already beyond words with arousal. Ludwig took up stroking Feliciano’s erection again, with time accommodating to the rhythm  in which Lovino was fucking him. More and more precome was leaking from the tip. Ludwig rubbed it everywhere, every time he let his thumb brush over the slit or played with Feliciano’s foreskin.

His fingers trailed up and down the shaft, growing more confidence with every stroke and pull, with every moan he elicited from Feliciano.

Soon, Feliciano went still, his fingernails digging through the fabric into Ludwig’s skin. He let Lovino just have his way with him, panting helplessly, before, with a cry much like a mewl and full of relief, as he squirted his release all over Ludwig’s still moving hand. Only moments later, Lovino stopped in his motions as well. Ludwig could see his knuckles go white with how hard he was gripping at his brother’s hip. Lovino buried his face in Feliciano’s shoulder, clearly struggling to keep his voice in.

They both collapsed on top of Ludwig, who pulled Feliciano into a hug. He would have hugged Lovino as well, hadn’t he known how unwelcome his hugs normally were. Feliciano seemed happy and content with just snuggling against his chest, the way his belly moved reminding Ludwig with every laboured breath how achingly hard he still was. He wondered if the twins could be convinced to do something about that any time soon or if he had to take matters--read:his throbbing dick--into his own hands.

He was surprised when Lovino snuggled against his side, gently petting his brother’s head. “Happy now?” he panted. His lips were bright red and he was sweaty. To Ludwig, he had never looked more beautiful. Exhausted as they both were, the Italy brother’s looked even more alike than usual.

Feliciano nodded. However, Ludwig could feel him frown against his chest, even before Feliciano lifted his gaze to look him in the eye. “But I don’t think Lud is.”

Ludwig had expected Lovino to tsk at the comment, or to simply ignore it, but instead, Lovino said, “Then get down his lap so we can do something about it.” And, much to the interest of Ludwig’s cock, he licked his lips.

Seconds later, both of them had slid down onto the floor, pushing Ludwig’s knees apart until they could fit between. Lovino reached for the still exposed prick, and gave it a dry stroke. “Fratello,” whined Feliciano. “Let me, too!” He reached out as well to let his finger tease over the tip where precome was already beading. Ludwig’s head lolled back and he moaned.

“Looks like he likes it,” Lovino hummed. “But I got an idea that he’ll just might like even better.” He tilted the prick in his hands to his brother. “Lick.”

Feliciano wouldn’t have needed to be told so. He had already lowered his head, tongue sticking out ready to lick the precome off the tip of Ludwig’s erection. Ludwig clenched his teeth. He was hard pressed not to come prematurely right that instant. Only his nails digging into his palms and thinking about what he had to prepare for the meeting next week prevented him from that.

It didn’t get better, or it did and that was what was worse. Ludwig was sure he would come much too soon and embarrass himself as Feliciano slowly lowered his head, taking more of his dick into his mouth. Ludwig couldn’t help letting out a whine. And then, as Lovino closed his fingers tightly around the base of his cock, groan in frustration, as the need to come suddenly felt a lot less urgent.

“I want to taste you too,” Lovino smirked, just before he leaned forward as well to nibble at the shaft. Ludwig swallowed hard. He forced himself to watch so he could remember how it looked later on in case he should need it. It was impressive how well Feliciano and Lovino were working together. They didn’t bump into one another when they moved, but never had to take their mouths off Ludwig’s erection just to avoid each other.

If it hadn’t been enough to drive Ludwig out of his mind already, he would certainly have lost it when the brothers kissed, with the tip of his penis still in their mouths. Ludwig rolled his hips and panted and groaned and squirmed in his lust and general frustration and the pure, raw need to come, rather now that a second later.

“Bi...Please,” Ludwig whimpered. “Please, Lovino, please please please let me… I need to…”  He clenched his teeth, unable to think up enough words to make them into a coherent sentence. Lovino merely chuckled, the vibration spreading through Ludwig’s dick. It only made everything worse. By then, he was close to crying.

“So, you want to come, yeah?” Lovino’s lips, which Ludwig couldn’t stop watching as he spoke, were still lush red and now wet with spit on top of that. Or mostly with spit anyway.

Feliciano gave the shaft a last long lick from his brother’s fingers to the top, before he pulled off as well, mouth still wide open. Ludwig’s eyes rolled back into his head when he realized what they were getting at.

“You may come now,” Lovino purred, as he released his fingers from around the base of Ludwig’s cock. He, too, opened his mouth wide. With another stroke or two, Ludwig was coming, all over the brother’s faces. Most of it hit their mouths, true enough, but there was enough spill on their cheeks as well.

Ludwig, with his mouth still hanging open, watched Lovino kiss away the come from Feliciano’s face, swallowing all he had in his mouth. Feliciano snuggled happily against Ludwig’s knee.

“Good now?” Lovino smirked.

All Ludwig could do was nod.

“Great.” Lovino stretched. “Then how about we go to our bedroom now and see what we can get you up for after a nap.” With this, he got up, discarding his shirt and stepping out of the trousers he had neglected to fully shed earlier. Fully aware of Ludwig staring after him, he minded that he would swing his hips to show of his ass.

“I think we should follow fratello or he’ll get mad at us,” Feliciano said. Then, he yawned. “And I want a nap, too. Carry me!” He raised his arms to make his point clear.

Ludwig smiled. He bent to pick Feliciano up and carried him over to the bedroom.


End file.
